The treatment of cardiovascular diseases has grown exponentially in terms of sophistication and diversity. Procedures involving items such as stents and balloons are virtually routine in most heart-care practices. One problem associated with any cardiovascular procedure is debris and/or clots, which can be detrimental to a patient's health. Debris is generally a byproduct of plaque, which is a friable material. Hence, during a routine stent, bypass, or balloon procedure, debris can be present. During any such procedure, the debris may dislodge, fragment, or flake off and propagate to undesired areas of the patient. Such debris can manifest itself in the form of new blockages or blood clots: both of which can easily lead to heart attacks, strokes, kidney failures, amputations, etc.
Thus, these issues can be problematic for the patient and for the treating physician. Moreover, this harmful brittle material must be accounted for because it is so delicate, friable, and easily disturbed. Therefore, the ability to properly account for debris during a given cardiovascular procedure presents a significant challenge for physicians relegated the difficult task of controlling this issue.